


It Feels Like An End

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [28]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: When Henry decides to leave the studio for good, the other animators react just how he expected them to. With tears and fears.





	It Feels Like An End

~November 17th, 1933~

* * *

 

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Even in tragedy, especially in tragedy, they should have all stuck together.

“I’m leaving the studio.”

Henry's words hung in the air, putting to rest every breath of everyone in that room but Henry himself. Pencils and pens were dropped. Inkwells were spilled. Paper was scattered. All the illusions of everything and everyone was fine, abandoned.

“I've already talked with Joey about this, so there’s really no going back.” Henry continued, looking over everyone in the common room as they all stared back in shock and horror.

“No!” Vernon slammed his hands down on the table, and stood up, “You can't leave.” Vernon's voice cracked despite his attempt to sound angry. "We can't lose you too….”

This opened the floodgates for everyone else.

“We need you, Henry!”

“Who’s going to tell off Joey if you're gone?!

“Why now?”

It became a jumble of screaming, yelling, and crying, and Henry felt it all. These people had become his family - he'd practically raised some of the younger ones - and he cared for them all deeply. But it wouldn't work out with Joey. It couldn't...

_Joey's hands on Henry's waist, his desperate plea, and his spiteful reaction when Henry said **no**._

“I’m sorry!” Henry's words silenced the masses. “But my decision is final.”

Ollie almost fell to the floor in his attempt to get out of his chair. Steadying himself, Ollie dashed towards him, and flung his arms around Henry, almost crushing his small frame.

“No. I won't allow it. Especially not after Francis.”

Henry awkwardly pat Ollie’s lower back, wishing this was easier. “Things aren’t working out with Joey. I can't stay.” This only made Ollie’s hug tighter.

The other animators crowded Henry too.

“We'll get the cartoons done. We swear! You can't leave.” Timmy begged. “I’ll stay up a week straight and do the remaining animation myself if you’ll just stay!”

“This has nothing to do with the unfinished animations.” Henry pushed at Ollie until the other man released him. “This is personal.”

“Don't be stupid. This studio needs you.” Len grumbled. “I think we can all admit we’re nothing without you."

“Yes. Henry please don't leave us.” Tobias pleaded.

“We don't want to be alone with Joey.” Elsie said, sniffling. “He’s a terrible boss but you're so perfect.”

“I’m personally more terrified of being left alone with Sammy.” Ollie said. “ _‘I need these frames changed because they don't quite fit my music’_. Honestly. Henry, you understand, I hope?”

“I do, but it doesn't change anything. I'm sure you’ll learn together how to work without me.”

The animators all continued to voice their displeasure, but it would be for nothing.

“So who’s going to be the new head animator?” Timmy asked, finally deciding to go about this rationally.

“You can talk among yourselves about that.”

“Don't be stupid.” Vernon cut in. “Mister Drew’s going to appoint someone. Probably someone new and terrible just to get back at you.”

“I’d quite if I could. But Angelina is pregnant, and I can't be without a job now.” Ollie sighed. “Neither should you. Is there any way we could change your mind? Anything?”

“No. As I said before, I’m sorry. I hope we can all meet again on good terms.”

Henry broke away from the group, refusing to catch any of their gazes. Timmy went to go after him, but Vernon grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. They didn't have to like Henry's decision, but they had no choice in it.

Henry really did think he’d see them again soon. Joey would come to his senses, and even if Henry didn't work there again, he could settle into the common room and animate a scene or two with them for old times sake. It would all work out good in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> There are more animators then those who were named here, but I didn't want this story to get too crowded. I figure most of the other animators just stayed silent or muttered among themselves, or something.


End file.
